


Famously Anonymous (MDC part two)

by sapphireandgold



Series: MDC au [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, MDC!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Lila is missing, MDC's identity is now revealed to the world, and Hawkmoth seems to be getting stronger. Marinette can't balance her duties and Ladybug and her new found fame. Her love life isn't doing her that much of a favour, so Marinette's life is totally messed up at this point.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: MDC au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Peaceeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a direct continuation of MDC so you might wanna read that first if you haven't or else this won't make much sense.

Marinette Dupain Cheng hadn't expected her life to come up to this point. Nope. Not one bit. She expected maybe a little tormenting from Lila, a clichéd pep talk from Alya about Adrien, the usual. But, of course, she found herself in a fucking riot or a debate- considering how her classmates were screaming at each other on how to get rid of Lila and things didn't look good. 

Perhaps the only upside of this "riot-debate" would have been the fact that it was targeted at Lila but come on, she needed a break! Currently slumped in her seat and witnessing the fuckery going in the classroom, Marinette sighed loudly. 

"What's wrong?" 

The bluenette's face flamed as she realized she who she was sitting next to, and her earlier actions. _'HOW IS IT POSSIBLE YOU STOP THINKING WHEN YOU LAUGH?'_ she mentally chided herself. 

"Oh-oh. Nothing, really. I'm just... bored is all." _Less stuttering, excellent._ Adrien hummed thoughtfully, his emerald eyes twinkling. He still managed to look dreamy despite the chaos going on. She would bet anything that she looked like an absolute mess at the moment. Despite everything else going on, seeing Lila getting that tormented by her own friends was fun. 

## 

.

## 

Unbelievable. It was _absolutely unbelievable_. These bastards had still tied up Lila _fucking_ Rossi to a chair. The nerve they had, after everything she had done for them! And now, she had literally no idea of how to get out of there.  
_Per amor di Dio_ her mom! How would she explain this to her mom? That useless principal wasn't on her side anymore, forget the students, Adrien wasn't on her side anymore either! _'Okay, deep breaths Rossi, this isn't the worst that could happen. Maybe someone could come and I could lie and say these psychos are all kidnapped me. Best of all Marin-'_

"Alright kids, now quiet down," Miss Bustier's voice caused everyone to promptly turn around and face the red haired woman. The whole room fell quiet, and soon everyone's eyes were on Miss Bustier. She surprisingly didn't have any trace of anger or disappointment on her features. She somewhat looked smug, but her face was mostly blank. Adrien and Marinette just looked at their teacher in confusion. 

"OH MY GOSH! MISS BUSTIER! MARINETTE HAS GOTTEN ALL MY CLASSMATES TO TURN ON ME, AND NOW I'M ALL TIED UP THIS CHAIR! SO MANY PEOPLE WERE LITERALLY THREATENING ME FOR NOW REASON!" Lila's voice rang out through the class and suddenly there was a heavy kind of silence. Everyone, including the teacher, were glaring daggers at the Italian girl. 

"I actually need you to come with me please," she gestured to Kim and Ivan, who quickly rushed and untied Lila, then she continued "We have some things o discuss with you. And your mom has been called." 

"Wait what?!" Lila cried out in shock as she unwillingly walked closer to Miss Bustier. She sputtered out a few words, trying to understand why the teacher turned her down so quickly. _Did she find out? Fuck she probably did. Well, shit I'm done._

"While we take care of this matter, classes are dismissed for the day," No one said a thing still, eyes fixated on the brunette.

Lila inched closer and closer to the door, while everyone was watching attentively. When she finally reached the door she looked back at her classmates, swearing violently at each of them in the back of her mind. Glaring coldly and hard at Marinette for the last time, she left, scurrying after Miss Bustier. 

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief when the door finally closed. And then, like anyone would have expected, everyone burst into conversations, discussing what would happen to Lila or what would happen to her. 

"Guys is this for real though? Is Lila... gone?" Kim asked as he packed his books into his large sports bag. A few people agreed, while Alya shook her head along with others. 

"I'm still pretty worried she might lie her way out of this. Or Hawkmoth could send another akuma." Flashes of the blade running in and out of Alya's chest ran through Marinette's mind, and she shuddered at the memory. But Alya didn't seem fazed those events at all, and she nonchalantly continued her ramble. 

"-oh, yeah! I think those students in the next room saw everything? Cause like, Marinette's identity must still be a secret right?" 

Marinette looked at Alya in alarm at the identities mention but when she realized they were talking about MDC she relaxed. 

"Yeah I mean, you all know who I am now but I guess I can trust you. Your all my friends. Unless-" Marinette eyed them all suspiciously "-you will all give it up for another liar," Everyone's faces looked guilty at the bluenette's words, and some mumbled unintelligible apologies. 

"But do you forgive us?" 

"Of course I do, but I think it's fair to say our trust has gone down a lot. I don't hate you, and we are all still friends, that I promise. And one day maybe I'll trust you all again." Marinette's reassuring smile lightened up the mood again and they all fell back into their distinctive chatter. "I still don't know how you are so nice Mari," Adrien's voice broke Marinette from her little bubble, and she sighed contentedly. 

"I guess it's because holding grudges can mess you up and I do not need that kind of stress in my life. Take Lila for example." 

Adrien chuckled softly as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "No doubt about that," 

## 

By the time everyone had gotten to the courtyard the dismissal bell for the day rang and students filtered out of their classes. All of Adrien's classmates had either grouped up or left in pairs, but Adrien found himself with Alya, Nino and obviously Marinette. All of them were happily chatting, whislt walking over to the Dupain Cheng's bakery.

"Oh my gosh!" Alya exclaimed at something, and Adrien frowned at her in concern. 

"Is there something wrong babe?" 

"On Instagram! Someone posted a video of us!" 

" _What?_ " Marinette and Adrien asked in unison. 

"You idiots I'm talking about earlier! When Mari stood in front of everyone. Someone caught it on camera." ,The blogger had a wild look in her eyes, and she frowned at the screen. 

This was bad. Really bad. What if people raided Mari as well? Or they tracked her? MDC's fanbase was pretty wild, so the possibilities of bad things happened to Marinette were wild. 

Marinette jumped in with her own question, and she also looked slightly concerned. "Has it gone viral yet?" 

Alya winced and Marinette panicked for real then. "I mean... it only has one hundred thousand views. It's not tha-" 

"Oh shit," Marinette started pacing in the middle of the sidewalk, panic rising within her every passing second. She could hear Adrien and Nino trying to comfort her, while Alya was swearing up a storm and muttering to her phone screen. But of course, she wasn't listening. _'This is bad! I didn't want MDC getting exposed like this! Oh no... Shit shit shiiittt.'_

But when they heard a scream towards their way, and a TV station's van did the real panic set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe in, and out because based on what I have planned for this fic, there will be a lot of angst, violence, all that shit, but it gets better. The crack will make up for it.
> 
> You have been warned by the way.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message to the readers.

**Hey everyone. I have decided to officially go on hiatus and therefore won't be updating any of my works until further notice. Recently I had to face many issues and struggles in my life and it's taken a toll on me. I'm definitely not abandoning my works though, I just need time for myself and to figure out some things.**

**I also won't be participating in anything to do with fandom... it can get pretty overwhelming for me so I figured I needed a break from that too.**

**Thank you so much for your support towards all my works, it was much appreciated and it still is.**

**-Sapphire**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
